Whenever You Remember
by BlueWolf83
Summary: What happens when you have to relive memories of the past in order to survive in future? First chapter is part of a 2 part introduction.


**AN:**_ The trio's 7th year. Turns out Snape was good after all, and Dumbledore's alive :-D . Yay! I shall fix continuity later. _

**Disclaimer**:_ I own no one except Andrea. If someone would like to get me a Snape (Alan Rickman's Snape), it would be much appreciated. Mmmm… Snape… :-)_

**Whenever You Remember**

"Remus, you can't do this!"

Remus Lupin sighed, scuffing a shoe against the hard stone floor. "I have to, Andrea. I would think you of all people would understand." He looked at his as-of-ten-minutes-ago ex-girlfriend with tired eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong!…" came the reply.

"Andr…" he started.

"What am I supposed to do without you here?" the blonde was practically shouting now, causing the portraits in Dumbledore's office to grumble in protest.

"You are to go on teaching the class in my absence. You are perfectly capable of teaching it, as you've been doing so for half the school term already." Another sigh escaped his lips.

"I wasn't just referring to the class," Andrea murmured.

Severus Snape stood silently and watched the scene unfold, his usual smugness replaced by a small twinge of sympathy. He had always had a special place in his heart for Andrea, that quirky blonde ex-Slytherin who was 10 years his junior. He looked on in silence as Lupin turned his back on Andrea.

As much as he disliked Lupin, Severus could see his point, though. It was far too dangerous a mission to involve her. He did not, however, agree with his reason for leaving. Why Lupin felt he had to go after Greyback himself was beyond Severus. Why not let the Ministry deal the bloody…

His thoughts were interrupted by Lupin's voice, which sounded more agitated than he had ever heard before.

"I said 'no', Andrea! You are to stay here and move on with your life!"

"Remus, you think you're the only person Greyback's ever attacked! You think _I_ don't have reason to go after him, too! You're not the only bloody werewolf in this room!" the blonde shouted.

Several mouths fell open, including Severus's. Andrea continued her rant, ignoring everyone but Lupin. "I'm not asking to go _with_ you; I'm asking you _not to go!_" She moved forward to touch him, but Lupin had cast a shield charm around himself.

Infuriated, Andrea raised her wand… only to have a hand grip her wrist and a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

As her back collided with his chest, Severus lowered his mouth to her ear: "If you hex him, the spell will reflect off the shield and hit you and possibly every other person in this room. Surely, you do not wish for that to happen…."

She struggled in his arms, "Severus… please…"

Severus's heart broke, but his grip on her waist and wrist did not. As her former professor and head of house, he had seen her temper flare on numerous occasions. There was a good reason she was sorted into Slytherin. He stood holding her, watching as Lupin finished his goodbyes. With a wink and a nod, the former Marauder grabbed a handful of floo powder and was on his way.

Keeping his voice low, Severus murmured: "Let him go…." As he felt her relax, he slackened his hold.

"Bloody werewolf…" she muttered.

Severus suppressed a smirk and, upon receiving a nod from Dumbledore, ushered Andrea out of the office. The two walked the corridors in silence for a few minutes Severus spoke up: "I promised Lupin I'd see to it that you behave yourself…"

She gave him a small smile "Good luck." She murmured the password to her quarters, and then looked back at him. "Would you like to come in? I could really use the company right now."

"Did you take your Wolfsbane tonight?" he asked, only half joking.

"Yes…" Andrea made a face. "I use the injectable form; it's much more concentrated," she stated, making her way over to the couch.

Severus looked thoughtful as he followed her over. "I was wondering why Lupin needed twice the normal quantity…"

"I'm not a full-blown werewolf, you know." The blonde sat and motioned for Severus to do the same. He sat and she continued: "Greyback wasn't transformed when he bit me; therefore I only have the wolfish tendencies. The wolfsbane helps calm my senses. I'm just glad I can't transfer the horrid affliction to others."

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you receive the bite?" Severus asked quietly.

"About a year and a half ago… it was my own stupid fault." Stretching her leg out, she attempted to get comfortable. "There's a good reason why the Ministry owls lunar charts to everyone," she smirked.

He watched her intently as she continued to shift positions.

Noticing his eyes on her body, she felt herself blush in the darkened room. Mentally reprimanding herself, she felt as though she owed him an explanation.

Sighing, she flicked her eyes upward to meet his. "I tend to get muscle spasms at the injection site," she explained, a bit embarrassed. "It's a small price to pay for…"

"Come here," Severus said softly, interrupting her.

Quick to obey, Andrea moved closer to him on the couch. Before she realized what he was doing, Severus had placed her leg across his lap, leaving Andrea sitting in an awkward, yet not uncomfortable position.

"You have been in enough pain today," he murmured, noticing the beginnings of bruise peeking out from hemline of her debatably too short plaid skirt.

His touch was so light she could barely feel it. Even so, she still jumped slightly as his fingers made contact with her thigh.

Severus glanced up, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes. "Breathe," he gently reminded her.

Andrea was sure that by now her face was bright red, so there was no use in hiding it. She closed her eyes and focused on taking deep breaths as the tightness and soreness in her leg slowly faded away.

She finally relaxed back against the cushions. "Thank you, Severus…."

As she went to kiss him on the cheek, he turned to look at her, causing the kiss to fall upon the corner of his mouth. His dark eyes gazed into hers for a moment before capturing her lips in a sensuous kiss. As they pulled away, Andrea gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"I.. uh… don't think my potion's working tonight…."

"It would appear not…" a smirk pulled at the corners of the Potions master's lips.

"… Is that a bad thing?"

Severus lightly traced circles on her thigh with his fingertips. "Andrea, you're in a fragile state right now… I wouldn't want to take advantage…."

"Oh, I wish you would…" she looked at him with innocent eyes, a hint of longing in her voice as she remembered her schoolgirl crush from years ago, how he held and spoke to her in the headmaster's office… and where his hand was now.

It wasn't as if Severus didn't return her feelings. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He honestly could not believe how much he cared for this woman….

_Perhaps I need a bit of that potion tonight, as well,_ he thought, his free hand sliding behind her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue parted her lips and gently probed her mouth. As he laid her onto her back, Severus could help but think to himself: _Oh Merlin, this is going to be a long night_…

- - - - - - - - -

**What do ya think? Alright? Lemme know if I should continue! Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn up in the next chapter, as do others! YAY!**

**Now… who wants a cookie?**


End file.
